Right Turn
by untapdtreasure
Summary: MSR post detoured
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at door. Mulder stood up groggily and answered the door. "What's up?"

Scully was on the other side with a bag of groceries. "Just wanted to see how you are."

"I'm alive." He said moving back to let her in. "You didn't have to do that, Scully."

She tried a small smile despite a lump rising in her throat

"I know I didn't have to. I want to."

She placed the bag onto his countertop. He placed his left hand over her right one.

"Thank you, Scully. For everything." He caught her eyes.

Scully was caught for a moment in his hazel eyes. She became slightly afraid that he would see how she really felt if she kept his gaze,so she glanced downward toward the bag.

"You didn't happen to bring a movie or two with you, did you?" He said sensing that he'd made her uncomfortable. Looking slightly sheepish she presented "The Invisible Man" and "The Untouchables"

"You are a woman after my own heart, Agent Scully. Bring beer?"

"And iced tea," she said, starting to grin

He smiled over at her remembering what he'd said to her a few years back. "Could be love..."

"Might very well be," Scully muttered under her breath.

He swallowed hard. "What did you say?"

He was facing her now. She reached up to brush a strand of hair off his forehead. "Might very well be," she whispered barely audible. Then she started to move, thinking she had scared him. He reached out to stop her with his good arm. "Scully...Dana..." He let his hand reach up to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," she tried to take it back. "Maybe I better go."

"Don't go." He let his finger trail over her trembling lips. "Please...watch the movies with me...I promise to take this as slow as you need to."

"It's okay, Mulder," Scully whispered, still kicking herself for saying anything. "Come on, let's go sit down."

"Go on in. I'll be right behind you. Give me a few minutes." He was in pain and needed to take his pain medication. He didn't want her to see. He saw a momentary flash of disappointment and hurt that he didn't trust her enough.

"Okay," she agreed.

He slammed the cabinet door after she was out of the room. "Mulder, you are an ASS."

He put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and slowly walked to the doorway. "Butter or plain?"

"Buttered is fine." Scully quickly wiped her face.

She opened a bottle of iced tea as she settled against Mulder's couch. He saw her wipe the tears and it broke his heart. He was torn between going to her and leaving this "journey" up to her. He wanted her. He knew the first time they'd spoke that she could be it for him. "Scully..."

She looked up at him. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. Her legs were parted and he propped himself up with his good arm. His mouth inches from hers. "I don't want to ever make you cry."

"Mulder, come up here," Scully said softly, gently taking him by his good arm and pulling him up beside her.

"I guess I need to be plainer."

"You don't need to be plainer," Scully disagreed as she slowly reached out to touch his face. He closed his eyes and moved into her touch. He hadn't shaved in a few days and he wondered now if he needed too.

The microwave beeped. He sighed. "I'll get that and be right back."

He kissed her palm.

"I'll be here."

He stood slowly. He was a bit dizzy, but shook it off as he headed to the kitchen. He made it to the door facing before having to reach out and hold onto something to steady himself. He tried to quickly recover and hoped she hadn't seen him. But she did. She wordlessly helped him back to the couch again.

Then she got the popcorn out of the microwave. If it had been anyone else but her, he would have been embarrassed. "Thank you." he said as she sat the bowl on his coffee table.

"So, which one first?"

"You pick."

He was surprised she'd picked movies they both liked.

Scully picked up "The Untouchables" and stuck it in. She sat back on the couch and took a handful of popcorn. He was watching her and their hands touched briefly inside the bowl. "Sorry...ladies first."

"It's okay. Go ahead." Scully withdrew her hand completely opting instead to drink from her iced tea bottle. She took a sip. "I love this movie."

He picked up a piece of popcorn and held it to her mouth. He was more content to watch her than the film. Scully finally rolled her eyes and took the popcorn from him.

"I'm being too sappy." The medicine was giving his tongue full reign of his words. Normally he would keep these things to himself.

"Watch the movie, Mulder. Enjoy yourself" was the only thing she said

Thinking that he'd read the signals wrong he scooted away from her. He'd just have to live with the fact that all they'd ever be were partners.

She caught his hand and gave it a squeeze thinking...no, knowing she had screwed up.

Mulder laced his fingers into hers. "Just watch the movie, Scully." He teased. "No necking." He turned red. He couldn't believe that he'd just said that. Scully gently retracted her fingers and turned back to the T.V. set. He covered his face with his hand. _What an idiot you are, Mulder!_ He took a quick peek at her. Scully's eyes stared straight ahead at the screen. She tucked her legs under her, sitting as far away from him as she could. She thought she had blown it too. She wished she could crawl under a rock. He sensed that she wasn't watching the movie. He hit the pause button on the remote.

"What are you doing, Mulder?"

"Clearing the air."

"Okay." she said slowly, but she turned to face him, still sitting cross-legged on the couch. "About what?"

He moved closer to her. "This." He brought his lips centimeters away from hers. "If I kiss you, you aren't going to deck me are you?"

"If I said no?" she said in a barely audible whisper.

He gave her no time to back out. His lips closed over hers. The kiss was short, but it left his heart racing.

Scully gently cupped his face. "Sssh..." she whispered when she felt his apprehension if it was the right thing to do. "It's okay."

"Let me do that again." He pulled her mouth to his with his good hand and let his tongue slowly invade her mouth.

Scully whimpered but allowed him in. He pulled back breathless and rested back onto the couch. When she didn't say anything, he whispered, "I'm still waiting for you to punch me."

"I'm not going to punch you." It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Not even if I kissed you like that more often?" He turned to face her.

"Nope," she said softly.

He smiled and took her hand in his. He clicked play on the remote.

_I Dana Scully take thee Fox Mulder. _She shook her head, sighing softly .

"You look tired." He said about half way into the movie.

"I am a little." She got up. "And I should probably let you go to sleep."

"Don't go." It wasn't so much the words, as the way he said it that got her attention with vulnerability, almost little boy like. He didn't want to be alone. "I'll take the floor, you can have the couch."

"Would be nice if you had a bed." It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Uh..." She turned beet red. "I mean are you sure you don't want the couch?"

"We could always go to your place." He took her hand in his.

"It's okay." _Stupid! Stupid! _She managed a smile. "Wanna flip a coin to see who gets the bathroom first?"

He stood up slowly and drew her to him. "You get the bathroom first. Want a t-shirt? I would offer you some sweats, but they'd fall off of you."

"Yeah. True. What have you got for t-shirts?"

"Grey or black, your pick." He said softly into her ear.

"Black."

"You look good in black." He said as he released her and headed to get her a shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He returned a minute later and handed her a t-shirt. "It's clean, I swear."

"I trust you." She took it from him and padded to the bathroom, already beginning to untie her ponytail.

He watched her go before starting to unbutton his jeans and slip them down. He was just pulling his sweats back up when she opened the bathroom door. He looked up. The shirt came to mid thigh and he all but growled to keep his reaction hidden.

"You play basketball in this shirt?" she teased.

He couldn't find his voice. Scully lowered herself onto the couch, seriously wanting to remove her underwear. They were bunching up and making her uncomfortable.

Mulder made his way to the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home." He handed her a cover and pillow before shutting the bathroom door.

Scully waited till he was gone before taking her underwear off. She sighed.

He shaved quickly and stepped out after brushing his teeth. He saw her laying there on his couch. "I'm getting a bed tomorrow."

"That should be good," she said conversationally as she subtly tried to hide her panties under her pillow so she didn't freak Mulder out.

He took his pillow and laid it on the floor beside the couch. He was about to lie down when her hand stopped him.

"You can come up here if you want."

"You okay with that?"

"I wouldn't have ask if I wasn't," was her soft answer.

He took his blanket and pulled it atop her. He snuggled in behind her. He wrapped his still slightly sore arm around her waist. "This okay?"

She couldn't help a small sigh. "It's fine for me. Is it okay for you?"

"Wouldn't have done it if it wasn't." He chuckled a bit. "I'm teasing...I like being this close to you."

"Your arm okay with this?"

"It doesn't hurt a bit." He kissed her neck.

This made her shiver and close her eyes. She was thankful that he couldn't see her face. Tears were falling down her cheeks. For a brief moment she allowed herself to hope that she had a future with this man.

"I'm a little cold. Mind if I pull the covers up and put my arm under?" He asked softly.

"Not at all."

He slid his arm under the covers. Now the only thing separating his skin from hers was the thin material of his shirt on her body. "Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Good." He lay his head on the pillow next to hers, his fingers lightly rubbing her stomach.

She turned over slightly to kiss his chin. "Sleep, s...Mulder."

He tugged her chin up and kissed her mouth softly. His other hand slid under the pillow and under her head. His hand closed in over her panties. He knew what they were, but in turn sad nothing.

Scully smiled up at him, gently urging his head against her. He smiled against her ear as he lay his gently next to hers. "Sweet dreams."

"Who knows? Maybe it'll rain sleeping bags," she teased.

He moaned into her ear. She kissed his hair. He slowly slid his hand down to her thigh. His shirt had ridden up. He traced unknown patterns on her thigh with his finger. He caused her flesh to goose pimples.

She sighed softly, shivering.

"Just tell me if I make you uncomfortable."

She bit her lip against a whimper. She closed her eyes as his hands continued caressing her. _This is all a dream…_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

He lay his palm against her thigh. He slowly inched the shirt up. "Why, Ms. Scully, you aren't wearing any panties." He whispered into her ear before lightly taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Afraid that he was making her uncomfortable he pulled the shirt back down and rested his hand on her hip.

"Why...why stopping?" she whispered between shivers.

"I don't want rush you, Dana."

"Not..." she tried again as her body shuddered violently.

"Not rushing."

He turned her to face him. "Kiss me."

She did, starting slowly. Gradually she deepened it, giving Mulder every opportunity to pull away if he needed to. His hand slowly moved between her legs and caressed her gently. She bit her lip.

He pulled back slightly, "This okay?"

"Mulder.." she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm perfectly comfortable with whatever you're comfortable with."

He gentle parted her folds and slipped a finger inside her. He used his thumb and slowly caressed her clit. Scully's body tightened around him. She moaned. He slid another finger inside her. "Let it all go, Scully."

"G-oood!". she moaned hoarsely

He lowered his mouth onto hers and he kissed her as his fingers slid in and out of her. She arched her head back, biting her lip against whimpers of ecstasy as she responded to him.

He watched as he drove her over the edge. Hearing his name upon her lips made him shiver and he slowed his fingers. Scully came with a loud cry of ecstasy. She clung to him as she tried to catch her breath.

Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead as well as his own. He lay his forehead against hers. "Shhh..." He said as he held her tight.

She was beginning to cry now. "Did I hurt you?" His voice was shaky.

She pressed a kiss to his neck as she desperately tried to control herself. "No," she managed in a whisper.

He pulled her tighter. He didn't like seeing her cry. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "I love you." His voice barely audible.

Scully's breath caught. She was caught between kissing him violently and being gentle.

"Sweet dreams, Dana." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I love you too," Scully whispered after a beat. Her quivering breath was beginning to slow.

He smiled into her hair. _Now maybe I can sleep...you've kept me up many a nights, Ms. Scully._

"That's right. Sleep,' Scully whispered.

He watched as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. He followed soon after.

The sun was shining in his window the next morning. He went to stretch but her body draped across his halted his actions. She got up the rest of the way and went into the bathroom.

He frowned. He pulled the covers back up over his bare chest. Soon he heard his shower going.

Scully let hot water mix with tears. While she had been happy last night, there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind that said it wouldn't last. That she would have to leave.

He softly turned the knob and stepped into the bathroom. He was unsure if he should be in here or not. _Last night, did she regret last night?_ "Scully?" He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah?" She hoped he wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Glad you're getting a bed. That couch was a bit lumpy."

"I slept like a baby." He joked. "Hey, Scully?"

She washed her face. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I join you? The hot water doesn't last long." He hoped she didn't see through his poor excuse for wanting to climb naked into the shower with her.

Scully momentarily panicked and then numbly agreed. He slid out of his sweats and joined her in the shower. He was careful not to touch her. He wanted this to be on her terms...and he was still scared about last night. Had he gone too far to fast?

Scully gently pulled him under the tap. "Get your back?"

Their bare skin connected and it was like electricity. His eyes locked onto hers. He nodded.

"If you're uncomfortable, Mulder, just tell me," she said a little softer.

"Not uncomfortable." He said calmly as she began to soap his back. She touched a sore spot on his shoulder and he winced. "Don't want to scare you away."

Scully slowly turned Mulder so he was facing her again. "You could never scare me away."

He caressed her cheek. "You've been crying. Why?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Scully started softly. "I...I'm just afraid I'm dreaming."

He kissed her softly but deeply. "Still think you are dreaming?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Mulder...you're not leaving me are you?" It was asked so softly it was barely audible.

"Just try and get rid of me." She wrapped her arms unconsciously tight around him. "I'm not going anywhere, Danes."

She pulled back, horrified, when she remembered his injured arm. The water was beginning to get cold. He pulled her back against him. "You weren't hurting me." He reached and turned off the tap. He pulled a big fluffy towel and wrapped her in it

"Okay," she said softly in response to him. She let him wrap the towel around.

He stood and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Let me love you, Dana..."

Hesitantly at first, she took a step toward him and touched the bandage on his shoulder. "I won't break." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"I know." Her hand reached up to touch his face. "I just don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for."

"I love you..." he looked away afraid she'd hit him. "I really do."

"Mulder.." she gently turned him back to her. He looked into her eyes. "I love you too.." she kissed his hand. "I just want to make sure this is something you want..." She looked up at him again. "I never want to hurt you."

He backed her against the closed door and kissed her long and deep. "You never could."

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder. He gently tugged the towel from her frame and let his fall. He took her hand and led her back to the couch. "That's it. I'm getting a bed." He said before lowering his body onto hers.

THE END


End file.
